


Choice

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Choice

Natasha is trying to be as faithful to Bruce as possible, but Clint makes it difficult niw that she knows her feelings are returned. Will she choose the man who left her or the one who stood by her side all these years through everything.


End file.
